


Far From Home

by ashestoashes01



Series: youtube au [2]
Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Movie Premiere, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 17:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashestoashes01/pseuds/ashestoashes01
Summary: A portion of the Vlog Squad is invited to the SpiderMan: Far From Home premiere. Here is their experience.
Relationships: David Dobrik & Original Female Character(s), David Dobrik/Natalie Mariduena, David Dobrik/Original Female Character(s), Grayson Dolan & Original Female Character(s), Grayson Dolan/Original Female Character(s), Sam Golbach & Original Female Character(s)
Series: youtube au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1523519
Comments: 1





	Far From Home

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this contains our OCs from our book for Here’s To Never Growing Up. it’s a youtuber book that we’ve actually been actively updating and writing together so that’s fun! check it out if you’d like 
> 
> Summary: The Vlog Squad gets invited to the Spider-man: Far From Home premiere. 
> 
> ships: golbrik, dolbrik, platonic!vlog squad

David runs into Emerson and Ashe’s house with his camera on and wide smile. “SIS! BABE! Hey, Grayson. BUT GUYS!” He sees them watching TV on the couch

Emerson looks up at him with a smile, “Hey, bro? What’s up?” 

“LOOK AT MY TOP DM!” He shoves his phone in their faces. 

Ashe takes the phone. She reads out aloud. “Hello, David! This is Kevin Fiege!” Her eyes widen. “HOLY SH- BABE!” She freaks before continuing. “We would like to invite you and your friends to the upcoming Spider-man Far From Home premiere.” 

Emerson climbs over Grayson and rips the phone out of Ashe’s and screams. “OH. MY. GOD.”

“This is fine” Grayson just sits there trying to watch the tv but obviously can’t

Emerson kept reading aloud “you will get the chance to meet Tom Holland and walk the carpet. Each friend listed below can bring a plus one.

David Dobrik + 1

Emerson Dobrik + 1

Ashe Golbach +1

Grayson Dolan + 1

Todd Smith + 1

Your friend Jason Nash is aloud to bring his two children along if he would like!

We hope you accept this invite and dress appropriately! Can’t wait to see you all there! 

~ Kevin Fiege” Emerson screamed of excitement 

“I GET TO MEET TOM HOLLAND!” Emerson nearly cries

Ashe and Emerson jump with joy on the couch

“Hey! Not my couch!” David yells. 

Emerson pauses, “This is our couch. BUT OMG OMG OMG!” Emerson returns to jumping on the couch. 

Ashe giggles as runs to David and hugs, “We get to see the movie early!” She says, kissing him and he smiles brightly at her. 

He suddenly dims. “But, this also means we have to watch him deal with Tony’s death.” 

“Oh no.” Ashes eyes go wide. 

“My poor bubba” Emerson sighs

“I thought I was your bubba?” Grayson questions

David and Ashe laugh as Emerson playfully scratches the back of her neck. Grayson pretends to be hurt

“Aww I love you bubba” Emerson kisses his cheek

“Alright who is everyone bringing?” David asks

“Sam” Ashe responded

“Alex!” Emerson yells

“Ethan”

“Okay, I’ll bring Natalie” David nods

“We all know Toddy is gonna bring Scotty” Ashe points out

“But you might wanna ask just in case” Emerson points out. 

“Okay, I will!”

David 📹: hey toddy! we got invited to the ffh premiere and you get to bring a plus one! who do you wanna bring? 

Toddy ☺️: oh that’s amazing! i’ll try to bring scotty! 

David 📹: sounds great! 

“He’s bringing Scotty” David nods

Emerson pulls out her phone and texts Alex

Em🦁: yo Tableslayer, wanna go to the Spider-Man Far From Home Premiere with me?

Alex🤦♂️: yeah sure! Why aren’t you bringing Grayson?

Em🦁: He got invited so he’s inviting E

Alex🤦♂️: ohh okay, send me the details and I’ll find something to wear

Emerson sends him the information and Ashe goes to text Sam. 

Ashe 🐱: hello brother of mine, we are going to the ffh premiere and would you like to be my plus one?

Sam 🌊: heck yeah! send me the details! 

Ashe 🐱: will do! 

She sends him the information and grins at David, “Are you gonna as Natalie?” 

“OH YEAH!” 

David 📹: hey, going to the ffh premiere! wanna come? 

Natalie 😆: OF COURSE! 

David quickly sends her the info and cuddles into Ashe. “All done!” He sighs, leaning in her shoulder.

“I already know Ethan will say yes so, I don’t need to ask” Grayson laughs

“I’m going outside to Tan, I need to look good for my Celebrity crush” Emerson upstairs and changes into her swimsuit

“You were her celebrity crush for a long time, Gray” Ashe said with a smile on her face

“Yeah and she met me! So dream come true” Grayson laughs

“But she always loved Tom Holland as well” David laughed. 

Grayson’s eyes go wide and runs out after Emerson, “WAIT ILL COME WITH YOU!” 

David snickers and looks up at Ashe, “He just realised that she had a celeb crush on him, met him, and then really fell for him.”

Ashe nods, “And doesn’t want a repeat with Tommy boi.” 

“Should be worried about that too?” David jokes. 

“Nah, not with Tom. Zendaya on the other hand,” Ashe laughs when David makes sound of disbelief. David rolls his eyes and laughs tackling her down and kissing her. 

-dolbrik-

Grayson comes out next to Emerson and lays next to her, kissing her check.

“Hello there” Emerson giggles “what made you come out and Tan?” Emerson pushes her sunglasses down

“Someone around town told me that, before you met me, I was your Celebrity Crush.” Grayson smirks

Emerson’s eyes go wide “I’m gonna kill her”

“Annnnd I don’t want you falling for Tom so...” 

“You don’t have to worry about that Bubba” 

“Good” Grayson smiles and kisses Emerson. Emerson whips out her phone and plays music while she sits there in silence again. Grayson just scrolls through social media

~golbrik~

The two giggle watching Emerson’s eyes go wide

“Yeah, she’s gonna kill you”

“Nah she loves me too much, plus she wouldn’t want me dying before I met Zendaya” Ashe states “she’d want me to meet the woman of my dreams and then kill me” 

“Weird but it works”

“Anyway, if she did kill me I’d just taunt her with her powers.” Ashe grins. “Don’t worry, I’d get her to give you messages.” 

David laughs, “Of course you would! You wouldn’t e you if you didn’t annoy me with your riddles.”

Ashe pouts, “You love my riddles.” 

“Of course I do, Nygma!” 

“Good, Cobblepot!” 

“Would I be Penguin?”

“No I just ship Nymobblepot.”

-dolbrik-

Emerson had an idea in her head and turned off the music

“Hey, I was listening to that” Grayson whined

“Well I wanna watch vine” Emerson sticks out her tongue

“Oh no, no you don’t” Grayson tried grabbing her phone

“Why not Gray, you don’t want one of your vines to pop up” Emerson teases

“Yes, that’s exactly it” 

“Well don’t worry, I’m gonna watch Alex’s vine.”

“I’m in one of his vines!” Grayson groans remembering and getting flashbacks

“Well my luck if I see it.” Emerson laughs. 

“I hate you.” He groans as she types in Alex’s name and vines. Of course, the first one in the video is the one with him. 

Emerson giggles as soon as it starts. 

“I HATE YOU!” He says again, she just laughs louder. 

-golbrik- 

Ashe scrolls through Netflix and starts trying to find a good show. “What do we wanna watch, love?”

“Gotham?” 

“Of course” Ashe smiles

The show starts and it’s the episode where Jerome breaks into Wayne manor, threatening Bruce

“Jerome is such a good character. I don’t get why they got rid of him for Jeremiah” David sighs

“That’s what Em and I said!” 

“Like he’s fine on his own! Look at him!”

“Killing me should mean something! And you're telling me no one's going to see it?” David quotes. 

“You're saying I need an audience? Oh. Look, I know you're just trying to buy time so you can escape. But your point is still valid.” Ashe quotes back. 

“Do you know all of Jerome’s lines?” David smirks. 

“Perhaps.” Ashe smirks right back. “Do you know all of Bruce’s?” 

“Perhaps.”

The two laugh 

~dolbrik~

“You want a blue bar?” Emerson quoted Alex’s vine

After watching the last of Alex’s vines Emerson gets up and stretched. She then walked to the pool and did a backflip into the water

Grayson just stares with a smile creeping onto his face. 

Emerson looks up and sees his face, her eyes go wide. “GRAY NO!” She shouts as he jumps in directly next her, she gets the back splash. 

“I hate you.” She grumbles. 

“No you don’t.” Grayson grins as he swims up to her. 

“Maybe a tad bit” Emerson wrapped her arms around his neck

“Ehhh are you sure”

“I’m one hundred percent sure, Dolan.”

“No you’re not” Grayson keeps teasing 

“well now I’m starting to” Emerson playfully glares

“Yes! You admitted it! You don’t hate me”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.” Emerson smiles. 

“You help me sleep at night.” Grayson gushes. 

“Good try, but flattery will get you nowhere.” 

-golbrik-

On Gotham, Jim is punching Jerome and completely punches his face off. 

“I can’t feel my face when I’m with you.” Ashe sings. 

David starts laughing at his very sleep deprived girlfriend.

“but I love itttt” Ashe keeps going with a very raspy voice

David pulls out his camera “I gotta do my outro, wanna do it with me?”

“Sure!”

“Alright guys that the end of the vlog, shoutout goes to Stephanie! Be sure to check out the clickbait merch! Anything else Ashe?” 

“Jerome Valeska deserves better!”

David laughs, “Okay, yeah, that’s true.” 

“I knnooww! But of course they had to go with freaking Jeremiah. Even Jimbo agrees that Jerome is better!” 

David rolls his eyes fondly as she pouts up at him. 

“Okay, bye guys!” He laughs and puts his camera back down. “Okay, nap time for you.”

“No!” Ashe whines and shouts as David picks her up and takes her to her room. 

“Sleep.” He says, holding her. 

-dolbrik-

Grayson and Emerson finally got tired of the heat and walked inside. They both noticed that Ashe and David weren’t downstairs.

They both walk up to Emerson’s room and take showers. Afterwards, Emerson took her computer and started looking up jumpers for the premiere.

Grayson walked in and rubbed his towel all over his hair to try and dry up some water leftover.

Grayson plops down next to her and looks at her screen, “What about the blue one?” 

“They don’t have it in my size.” 

“Okay, um, OH! Did you see that red and blue one! Perfect colours!” He grins. 

“OOH! Maybe!” She clicks on it.

“And they have my size” Emerson fist pumps Grayson

“What about shoes?” Grayson asks

“I have some heels somewhere”

“You? Heels? That’s new” Grayson teases 

“What about you?”

“Louis Vuitton has Ethan and I covered” 

“OooOo fancy”

“Of course!” Grayson says with a dramatic “hair flip.” 

Emerson rolls her eyes and giggles. “You’re so extra.”

“I know, but that’s why you love me so much.” Grayson gives her wide smile. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Emerson says. 

Grayson laughs and kisses her in the check again. “Are you excited?”

“Of course! You?”

“Yup!”

~David’s household~

Toddy runs downstairs and tackles Scotty “you wanna go to the Spider-Man premiere with me?” 

“Get off of me, and sure” Scotty laughs

“Wear Something Spider-Man theme” Toddy laughed running upstairs. 

“FINE ILL EMBARRASS YOU AND WEAR A FULL SPIDER-MAN SUIT!” Scotty yells after him. 

“DO IT!” Toddy yells back at him. 

“YALL STOP YELLING!” Jason yells as he walks in. 

Scotty laughs as lays back down. 

-golbrik-

Ashe wakes up and looks up at the still sleeping David, she squirms out of his arms while trying not to wake him up. She stands up and walks out of the room. She walks into Emerson’s room and sees her on her laptop next to a sleeping Grayson. 

“You find an outfit?” Ashe asks and Emerson jumps not noticing Ashe at her door 

“God! You scared me!” Emerson whispers

Ashe chuckles and shakes her head “you are so paranoid”

“Yeah well I wouldn’t be if you would quit doing that” 

Ashe laughs

“But yes I did. What about you?”

“I did. What did you end up going with?” 

“A blue and red jumpsuit, you?” 

“I found a red dress online earlier.”

“Is David going to follow the theme and venture out of the normal black?” Emerson jokes. 

“He said he’ll try to find a red jumper but that probably means one from his clickbait merch.” Ashe grins. 

Emerson rolls her eyes and scoffs. “Dork.” 

Ashe nods in agreement, “Our dork though.”

“He gets worse” Emerson shakes her head while laughing 

“Oh I bet”

“Yknow as much as I missed my family in college, I think I like it better here with just David instead of my entire family. Don’t get me wrong, I love all of them, but this feels right” Emerson explains 

“I get it. I know exactly what you mean”

“We are really close with our idiotic brothers, aren’t we”

“YOU LOVE ME THOUGH” David yells down the hall 

“Your brother.” Ashe groans before turning to leave. 

“Your boyfriend. You chose him, I was forced to stick with him.” Emerson quietly yells after her best friend. 

Grayson shifts around in the bed and Emerson fears that she woke him up. She looks down at him and sees that he’s still asleep, she sighs in relief. She goes back onto her laptop and goes onto Netflix and turns The Society on. 

Ashe goes into her room and jumps onto her bed, immediately David turns towards her and wraps his arms around her. She rolls her eyes and smiles at him. 

-premiere day- 

The morning of the premiere and David is turning him camera on. “Hey, guys!” He yawns. “It’s the day of the premiere and we’re in a the hotel. 

He turns the camera towards Em and Grayson’s bed as they are still asleep. He turns the camera to next to him, showing Ashe on her phone and buried in blankets.

“Em and Grayson are still sleeping so I have something in mind” David smirks

“Don’t shoot them with a paintball gun” Ashe points out still looking at her phone

“I’m gonna shoot them with a paintball gun.” David said pulling out the paintball gun and sets up the Camera

“You’re going to get killed, don’t say I didn’t warn ya”

“You’re also going to get charged an insane amount of money from the hotel for damaging their things.” Ashe points out. 

David pauses, “Worth it.”

“Are you going to leave the cleaning people a good tip?” 

“I always do!” David insists and hands her the camera. 

She sigh and takes the camera. “My stupid idiot.” She mutters.

“Good morning!” David yells and shoots them in the hip

“OW WHAT THE” Emerson wakes up with pain in her hip

“DAVID WHAT WAS THAT FOR?” Grayson yelled

In the other room Ethan has a vision of this and he didn’t bother to stop it because it was, in fact, the funniest thing he’s ‘seen’ this past week

“Hey at least you can actually heal this up right now” Emerson hissed looking at the red mark on her hip. 

“Hey, I can’t heal it! I can only take the feeling of it away!” David throws his hands up in surrender. 

Emerson rolls her eyes and turns pleading eyes towards Ashe, “Ashes? Please? Find someone with healing powers?” 

Ashe sighs and puts the camera away. “Okay, okay.” She gets up and heals the already bruising hip. She turns to Grayson and does the same.

Emerson glares at her brother and simply tried to summon any people in the after life. 

“Woah! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” David surrenders

“You’re lucky. Since this is a newer hotel, no one died here” Emerson smacks her brother upside the head

Ashe laughs as David rubs his head

“I told you” Ashe shrugs with a laugh

Ethan knocks on the door. Emerson runs over to it and opens the door letting Ethan in. “We have to be in hair and makeup in 30 mins” 

“30 minutes!” The Dobrik’s yell. 

“I hate everything.” Emerson groans and jumps up to brush her teeth and attempt to brush her hair. 

-thirty minutes later- 

They relatively large groups makes their way up to the hair and make up room. One of the girls steps up as they enter. “Hello, I’m Hailey Richards! I own the company and will be doing your hair and makeup today!” 

They all give her tired and grateful smiles. 

They are all seated in chairs, surrounded by supplies that they can barely name. 

“Hi, I’m Rory and I’ll be getting you ready today!” The boy doing Ashe’s look greets. “What would you like done?”

“Um, hair wise just curled since it’s so short and my makeup just try to cover up the bags I guess?” Ashe jokes, she doesn’t really get the makeup stuff 

Rory observes her real quick and gets to work. 

-emerson-

“What’s up! I’m Morgan!” The hairdresser/ makeup artist greets

“Hi! I’m Emerson” the two shake hands

“So what would you like done with your hair today?” Morgan asks

“I was thinking pigtail Dutch braids” Emerson smiles

“We can do that!” Morgan said and starts brushing Emerson’s long hair

-Natalie-

“Hello, I’m Georgia! What can I do for you today?” The artist approaches. 

Natalie smiles up at them. “Um, I have a picture of exactly what I want to do!”

Georgia grins, “Perfect let me see!” 

-david-

“Hiya, I’m Dylan! What can I do for you today?” They says as they come up to David. 

“Um, try to tame my mess of hair?” David jokes. “I know it’s a mess!”

Dylan laughs and tries to figure out what she’s going to do. 

-grayson-

“Hey, I’m Corbyn! What would you be looking to do today?”

“Uh just a simple gel” Grayson asked 

“Alrighty!”

-Ethan-

“Evan, nice to meet you!” Evan shakes Ethan’s hand

“So I was thinking taming the fluff” Ethan asks

“Alright I can work with that” 

-Toddy and Scotty-

Scotty didn’t need hair and makeup and Toddy refused letting people touch his hair

-Alex-

Being the really soft and shy boy Alex is, he just decided not to socialize just yet.

-Sam-

“Hi, I’m Sammy!” Sam grins as his person approaches. 

The person grins widely as well, “Hi, I’m Jay! Wha my would like to do?” 

“Whatever you think would be best?” He smiles and lets Jay have complete control. 

-

After everyone is ready they head back to their rooms to get their clothes on. 

“DAVE! I need help with my zipper!” Ashe yells as she walks out in vintage style red dress. 

David gulps and walks over to her and zips her dress. He spins her around and kisses her. 

She giggles as they pull away. “Hi. You look nice.” She says eyeing the promised red jumper. 

“Thank you. You look great!” He blushes. 

-dolbrik-

Emerson stands in the bathroom taking a mirror selfie because why not. Grayson leans against the door frame with a slight smirk

“What?” Emerson giggles

“You” Grayson shrugs

“Stop being sappy and let me pee!” Ethan yells pushing past Grayson and pushing Emerson out

“Ethan you suck!” The two laugh

Grayson smiles and kisses Emerson. “I don’t like how you’re basically the same height as me now” 

“Well at least it’s not permanent” Emerson says as Ethan walks out and Emerson drags Grayson and Alex out of the door. 

“Everyone ready?” David asks as he and Ashe walk out. 

“I believe so!” Emerson says, looking around. “Wait, where’s Toddy and Scotty?”

“IM COMING!” Toddy yells from down the hall as he drags Scotty behind him. 

“Okay, now, is everyone ready?” Ashe asks as she loops her arms through David’s and Sam’s. 

Everyone nods and they walk out of the hotel.

They make it to their limo, fans screaming their names and wanting to take pictures. They waved and smiled.

-At the Premiere-

Natalie and Emerson are nearly gushing at the sight as they walk out of the limo.

One guard walked up to the small group and told them they first had to take pictures with their plus one, then they could do group, by themselves and then whoever they wanted.

Alex and Emerson walked past fans taking pictures and signing things

“This is insane!” Emerson gushes to Alex

Ashe and Sam walk to the other side of fans and talk for a couple of seconds.

Ashe grips her brother’s hand as they walk down the carpet. “Wow.” She gasps. 

Sam grips her hand back. “I know sis. Never will get used to it.” He smiles at her. 

Natalie and David so random poses for the cameras as best friends would. 

Toddy does funny poses and Scotty looks at him in mock disappointment. 

Jason and his kids are all smiles as they do funny faces.

Alex and Emerson stand and smile, looking at each other. They did a couple goofy pictures.

Ethan and Grayson standing and smiling or talking to each other

Soon the group did a picture. The Dobriks in the middle clinging onto each other, to their left the Dolan Twins, Then to the right the Golbach siblings. Then crouching in the front is Scotty and Toddy. Wyatt and Charlie crouch with Scotty and Toddy as Jason stands behind the Dobriks.

After the group picture, Wyatt and Charley walk up to Emerson and Ashe. “Hey, can we get a picture?”

“Of course!” Ashe smiles and the get into a pose. They all smile widely. Charley hugs both of the girls tight before they all run back to Jason. 

“I love them!” Ashe gushes. 

“Me too.” Emerson gushes back. 

Then the couples gather together and take different pictures. 

Suddenly, there’s a louder cheers and the group turns and sees the main stars approaching them. Tom, Zendaya, and Jacob are walking towards them with wide smiles. 

Emerson grips Grayson as tight as possible. “It’s him. It’s him.” Emerson whispers.

“I can see that” Grayson laughs “now if your nails could stop digging into my arm that would be great” Grayson hissed

“Sorry, I’m just excited!” 

Tom walks onto the carpet taking pictures Ashe and Emerson look at each other from afar and smile wide. Alex rolls his eyes and laughs watching his best friend. 

“I’m about two seconds from meeting my son!” Ashe cheers. 

Emerson is pretty much screaming and bouncing up and down. “This is insane!” 

Grayson laughs as at his girlfriend. 

Tom eventually reaches them and introduces himself. “Hi, guys! I’m Tom!”

“Hi, I’m Ashe!” Ashe introduces herself as calmly as possible. 

“I’m David!” He shakes Tom’s hand.

“Holy- h-Hi y-You’re T-Tom Holland ha ha” Emerson stutters

“Yes I am” Tom nods smiling

“I’m Grayson and this is my girlfriend Emerson, she’s a little nervous. She adores you” Grayson teases

“Oh really” Tom plays along

“Haha Yeah” Emerson casually elbows Graysons rib and he grunts. 

Tom laughs and shakes their hands, “It’s nice to meet you guys. Thank you for coming. I’ve actually seen some of your stuff. You’re pretty funny.” Tom compliments Emerson. “Noah Schnapp introduces me to all of you!”

Emerson tries not to hide her freak out. “Oh-oh really?”

Tom laughs and nods. “Yeah!” 

“Oh wow.” Emerson stutters out and is trying not to faint. 

Ashe grips David as Zendaya walks up to her excitedly. “Hi! Oh my gosh, I’m Zendaya.”

“Hi, I’m Ashe!” Ashe tries not to squeal. 

“I just wanted to say that I loved your Disney Channel Conspiracy theories video! It was so good!” Zendaya compliments. 

“Th-thank you.” She blushes and is doing a good job at hiding her freaking out. “I just watched Euphoria! It was amazing and you were so great in it!” 

Zendaya blushes. “Thank you! I loved doing it!”

“Hi, I’m David. I’m her boyfriend and I really liked you on Disney!”

Zendaya laughs. “Thank you!”

“I think my favorite video of yours is when you react to fan edits with Ethan” Tom pointed out during there conversation 

“That was my favorite one to film! Even though it took him ten minutes to stop interrupting me because he forgot it was for my YouTube channel” Emerson laughs

“Well it was very lovely to meet you! Thank you guys for coming! I have to go do some interviews but enjoy the premiere!” Tom hugged them both

“Bye!” Emerson waves

“Your heart was pounding so hard” Grayson wheezed 

“Hey! If you were talking to Ariana Grande right now, you’d be crying” Emerson points out

Graysons laughs. 

“That’s fair.” He laughs. 

Jacob approaches and Emerson almost screams.

“What’s up! I’m Jacob! Are you enjoying the premiere so far?!” Jacob smiles big

“It’s awesome! I’m Emerson and that’s my Boyfriend Grayson” Emerson points at Grayson who was talking with Zendaya right next to the two

“I watch your channel all time! You and your brother crack me up!” Jacob laughs just thinking about the vlogs the two do

“You wanna be in this weeks vlog?!” Emerson asks

“Oh my god! Yes!”

Emerson pulls out her phone because she didn’t want to carry her Camera around 

“Guys look who I ran into!” Emerson smiles

“Hey!” Jacob waves. 

“Today’s the day of the premiere obviously and look it’s Jacob who plays one of my favourite characters, Ned!” Emerson brightly says. 

-golbrik- 

“Are you okay?” David asks, wrapping his arm around Ashe and referring to her usual anxiety. 

Ashe looks up at him and nods, “I’m not feeling too bad now!” She goes to say more when she feels someone tap on her. She looks down and sees little Lexi Rabe. She bends down slightly and smiles. “Hello.”

Lexi smiles up at her. “Hi! I’m Lexi!”

“That you are. It’s a pleasure to meet you Miss. Rabe.” Ashe greets and shakes her hand. 

Lexi’s smile brightens. “It’s nice to meet you too! I love your videos. You and Emerson are great!”

“THANK YOU! I loved your role in Endgame you did so good!” Ashe compliments. 

Lexi turns her head and looks up even more to David, “Hi, I’m Lexi!” 

“Hi, I’m David. Nice to meet you, Miss. Stark!” David laughs. 

They carry on talking to the young girl talking about how nice Robert Downey Jr was. Her mom walked up and introduced herself.

“Well I guess we have to go now, I love you guys 3000!” Lexi said walking away with her mom

Ashe’s heart basically melts “bye sweetie!”

She looks at David literally smiling so big

“This is like a dream come true for you isn’t it?” David laughed

“Yes! And I thank you David Dobrik” Ashe smiles and kisses David. They all hear the crowd scream with happiness 

“Lets got y’all to the fans!” David dragged Ashe

~dolbrik~

After Jacob left, Grayson and Emerson were asked to do an interview for Awesomeness TV (idk if they go to big premieres like this or not ~ M)

“So are you two enjoying the premiere so far?” The lady asks

“Yes, it’s amazing! We are having so much fun!” Emerson gushes

“And Grayson, earlier we say that you two met Tom Holland? And you talked to Zendaya?”

“Yes we did! She couldn’t stop drooling over Tom And then he came over to talk and she could barely get a word out!” Grayson laughs “Zendaya was wonderful to talk too as well!” 

“Now tell me, do you two have any guesses to what you think will happen in this movie?”

“Peter will finally be happy. I don’t like seeing him in pain” Emerson giggles as Grays smiles at her. 

“I don’t really know what to expect. All I know is that Ashe and Emerson both really hope that nothing from the comics happen!” Grayson laughs. 

The group laugh along with them. 

“I’m not allowed to say anything!” Ashe says as she and David pop up behind them. 

“Hi! Wow! Why is it that you can’t say anything?” The interviewer asks. 

“Because what I say, usually happens. Like I told them what I thought happens in Endgame and those exact things happened.” Ashe says. 

“And you called the title.” Emerson says. 

“Well, we both did that.”

David gasps, “SO ITS YOUR FAULT!” He says scandalised. 

Ashe laughs. 

“I can’t believe this!” David gapes and drags Ashe away.

The interviewer laughs “well thank you for answering our questions! It looks like it’s time for the movie! Enjoy!!” 

“Thank you!” The two say and walk off to enter the building 

They all take a seat and Emerson grips onto Graysons hand “I’m so not ready” Emerson hides her face in Graysons shoulder

“You’ll be fine” Grayson kissed her forehead 

~after movie~ 

Emerson and Ashe have blank faces. Not knowing what just happened right then and there.

“I saw it! I saw it before it happened! My visions never fail me!” Ethan yelled walking down the road to their limo

“Well it’s your mutation, stupid” Grayson slaps Ethan upside the head

“Ashe, did you predict it” David asks

“Yes.. yes I did” 

“I need a tissue!” Emerson cries on Alex’s shoulder

“well there goes my suit” 

“I swear you’re always going to be her shoulder to cry on during Marvel movies” Toddy laughed

“Don’t worry Toddy. You’re my back up. Then E, then Gray and if I absolutely have to, David”

“Wow.” Ashe playfully acts hurt. 

“I feel loved and appreciated.” Ashe grumbles.

David smiles at her and holds her close. 

Emerson chooses to ignore her and starts ranting about Mysterio and Ashe makes an offended noise. “First she doesn’t even list me and then, boom, I don’t even exist. What the-? Davey, you’re my favourite Dobrik now.”

“NOW?!” David gasps. 

“WAIT WHAT?!” Emerson sounds offended.

“Well Sam is my favorite Golbach!” Emerson crosses her arms

“Wait Now? I wasn’t before?!” 

All you hear is Jason laughing

“Other than Ashe, I’m pretty sure the only one who I can talk about Spider-Man with is Wyatt” Emerson laughed

“Yeah!” Wyatt smiles

“Wait. Since you have favorites... whose the better Dolan” Ethan smirks

“Even though i haven’t met her yet, Cam”

“Our sister?!” The twins yell. 

Emerson grins at her boyfriend and his brother. “Oh, yea! For sure! She’s cool!”

Grayson huffs and crosses his arms, leaning back. “Wow!” 

“NOW IM YOUR FAVOURITE!” David is still ranting. 

Ashe smiles sweetly. “Don’t worry, other than all of my kids, you are my overall fav!” 

“Awe!” David calms down with a smile, not registering the rest of the sentence. 

“Don’t worry, Gray and E! I still love you!” Emerson grins. “Just, your sister is my favourite.”

“You haven’t even met her!” Ethan cries

Alex and Toddy look at each other for whose the better Best Friend

“Oh out of you two, it’s definitely Scotty” Emerson plays

“Wow!” Scotty smiles

Today’s mouth hangs open and Alex glares at Emerson.

Natalie starts laughing. 

“At least she’ll acknowledge you!” Ashe yells, still grumpy. 

“Y’all hear something?” Emerson jokes and everyone stifles their laughter. 

“Yea, a terrible best friend.” Ashe glares. 

Emerson glares back before Ashe suddenly gives her a more calm look and Emerson suddenly becomes more scared. 

“What’s wrong, Emmy?” Ashe pouts, a calmness surrounds her. 

“No-nothing.” Emerson stutters and Ashe just smirks. 

-houses-

Emerson ended up falling asleep during the car ride. The twins went home so Toddy carried Emerson to her room as everyone waited downstairs.

“Night Emmy” Toddy said after taking off her heels and putting her in bed

He walks back downstairs as everyone makes small talk

“She good?” David asked

“Yeah, she sleeps like a rock” Toddy laughs 

“She once slept a whole day without realizing it” Ashe laughed

“Really?” David asks

“That just shows how lazy she is” Alex responds smiling. 

“She’s just someone who likes to sleep.” Ashe shrugs. “I can’t really blame her.”

“Have you ever actually slept through the night?” Scotty asks. 

Ashe shrugs and Sam looks at them, “Well, she was the only sibling that slept through the night right after she was born.”

“Really?”

“I was the only one who wasn’t a pain!” Ashe defends. 

Sam makes an offended gasp, “HEY!”

Ashe giggles and Sam crosses his arms and pouts

“Sorry not sorry” Ashe shrugs

“Well I think it’s time to head out” David sighed comfortably 

“Okay, it was fun!” Ashe hugs everyone 

They all say their goodbyes and Ashe runs upstairs to wipe off the make up and shower

Afterwords, Ashe lays in bed and thinks back to what has happened that day. She grins because of what had happened that day. Her phone dings. 

Emerson 🦁: hey, by the way, we’re gonna have a house guess next weekend! and filming a collab! 

Ashe 🐱: oh really? who? and i’ll be doing a collab the following week!

Emerson 🦁: jacob. who for you? 

Ashe 🐱: okay sounds like fun! lexi rabe aka my daughter who i adopted today. 

Emerson suddenly runs into Ashe’s room and jumps onto Ashe’s bed. 

“Thought you were asleep?” 

“Well, I needed to tell you that!”

The girls both get a ding in their phone. It was a notification from Instagram 

It said ‘congrats! You’ve been verified!’

“Yeah, I think I’m gonna faint” Emerson yelped

“I wouldn’t be surprised” Ashe laughs

The two squeal at their success. They’ve only been in Cali for a few weeks and just started their channel. I guess hard work pays off.


End file.
